


With the scent of roses

by Wickfur



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Favorite flowers, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Roses, kaishin - Freeform, wickfur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickfur/pseuds/Wickfur
Summary: Kudo Shinichi is being interviewed and is asked which flower is his favorite, he says it's the rose and then all hell breaks loose. KaiShin.





	With the scent of roses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Detective conan or Magic Kaito.

Kudo Shinichi has an interview with a few news channels. Kudo Shinichi has quick and efficient answers for everything. Kudo Shinichi was asked many questions about himself, his cases and everyday life. Kudo Shinichi gets asked about his favorite flower… he pauses and contemplates the question. Kudo Shinichi's favorite flower is roses.  
  
  
The famous high school detective of the east’s favorite flower is the rose, the cliché love and romance flower of all time. It symbolises so many different things, sadness, love, regret, happiness and just about everything with help of different color combinations. It is just a really nice and pretty flower to look at. Kudo Shinichi likes roses, he says this one time to the interviewer and all hell breaks loose.

  
Since it is such a widely used flower for romance and love, many people, women and men alike, confess to him with roses (mostly because he said it's his favorite). Some just come with a few roses, all big, red and beautiful. Others ask him out with bouquets the size of yoga balls, with so many roses he didn't know what to do with them all. However which way people might present him with the roses, they all have one thing in common.   
  
The roses are all large, extravagant and expensive. Ginormous flower buds the size of cup saucers, red as the reddest lipstick, orange as the juiciest orange or pink as the finest sakura blossoms. They are all in tip top prime condition and are just pretty and gorgeous. And that is the problem. 

  
Well of course roses are supposed to look really pretty and catch one's eye, but to him it was so much more. It's about the concept of them, the stories they present, the feelings they bring forth. What they mean and represent to the people who receive the rose and the people who gives the rose. That is what is important.

  
He is also one of those people who don't care too much for the flower buds being as big as possible or as extravagant as possible. It's about the scent of roses. That fragrance that bring forth memories of treasured forgotten moments and makes them appear in the minds of the people who shared these events with each other.

  
Shinichi loves the roses yes, but especially the scent. But with people being so obsessed with the exterior of these wonderful flowers, they have forgotten that they are so much more than just decorations and colors. The nice fragrance, now nonexistent, thanks to people having wanted the roses to become, just an ornament for the eyes and not for the mind. 

  
So Shinichi turns the eager fans and love struck people away with their dozens of roses in hand and walks away. Because to him, he sees that all of them has **seen** , but has not **observed** who he truly is.   
  
So he gets really surprised, as a young man, the same age as him with messy hair, walks up to him and poofs out a few blue roses. The roses are in prime condition, extravagant, well kept and colored a beautiful shade of blue. But, they are not as large as cup saucers, they have their little hijinks and spots that makes the roses look just a tad bit cheap. They may not look like all those model worthy roses you see in movies, but they are beautiful nonetheless.   
  
The thing that surprises him most, is the heavenly scent that sends his mind ablaze with memories and wonderful past moments long forgotten with the common scent of real roses. As he gets out of his trance the boy in front of him bows and introduces himself as Kuroba Kaito, a magician and asks if he would like to go out with him. As he stands up straight once more he fidgets slightly in well hidden nervousness. 

  
Shinichi twiddles and smell the roses with a soft smile on his lips, ingratiating the moment into his mind. He says yes and the messy haired boy sputters and grins happily with sparkling Indigo-violet eyes. Shinichi will always remember this moment, with the scent of beautiful blue roses. It was the moment he met his beloved Kuroba Kaito.

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hope you liked this little short story. 
> 
> I personally has always loved roses, but over the years the scent has slowly been erased and has almost completely disappeared, in favor of the exterior. Which makes me sad since it's such a wonderful scent. OvO
> 
> I am not a native English speaker so the grammar and spelling may be bad. Sorry about that, be patient with me xD
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and please review
> 
> //Wickfur OwO


End file.
